A New Way
by KBlove123
Summary: What if Gale already confesses his love long before the reaping? How would the story change?  Twist on the hunger games. Gale and Katniss POV
1. first kiss

**This is my first fanfic so please tell me if it isn't good! Criticism helps**

He kissed me, it was soft at first but then he pulled my head closer. Katniss, I love you." Gale said softly, his hands caressing my face. "Gale, I – I'm confused" I answered, backing away, but it was too late, his hands were at my waist, pulling me closer "With what?" he asked "With, this. I mean, why do you love me?" I said "Because, Katniss, you are amazing, smart, kind, and you're beautiful." I tried again to pull away, feeling uncomfortable, I mean, this coming from my best friend since way before I could even remember! "Gale, I," and before I could get out what I was saying, he kissed me. I was frozen for just a second, but then I gave in. I was powerless against his lips, they were powerful, yet gentle against mine, his hands on my waist pulling me even closer than I already was, I kissed him back. I could feel the passion rising between us and I realized, I never wanted to break this, I wanted to stay here, at the cabin in the woods, oh the beautiful woods!


	2. it'll be ok

Katniss's POV

I was woken up by Buttercup, Prims' ugly cat, meowing in my ear, surely it was intentional, maybe he just knew that I was having a good dream, the first in weeks because the reaping is today Even though I know it's impossible, I can't help feeling like Prim will be picked, I don't know why though, her name is only in there once, mine is far more likely to get picked. I brush that idea aside and focus back on my dream. It was about 2 months ago. Gale and I were in the cabin and he just… told me, out of nowhere! We became, and still are, a couple. I grab my things and head off to the woods. Before I leave, I notice that prim has left out goat cheese for me. I grab it, put it in my game bag, and go.

I reach the fence and slide under it. I walk for 3 minutes and then I see Gale, he is leaning against a tree waiting there. "Hey." I say smiling "Hey, what's in the bag? Or did you catch something already?" "Prim left us some goat cheese" I say "Perfect!" he replies happily "Why?" "'Cause I traded some squirrel for bread, real, warm, delicious bread." He said, making his and my mouths water. We sat down next to a large oak tree and he broke the bread in two. I could smell it rise from the inside strait to my nose. I took both pieces and spread the creamy cheese thickly across it. I start to think again about Prim, she is so little, and she is just 12 years old! Gale sees the pain in my eyes and moves closer to put his arm around my shoulder, it's comforting, but does little to help. "What's wrong, Katniss?" he asks me "It's just," I drop the bread in my lap and look into his eyes "Prim." "Hey, hey, hey! You know that that won't happen. You know it can't, her name is in there just once! There are sure to be girls who have needed tesserae even more than we have!" he says trying to console me "I know, it's just," I start crying, feeling far too defenseless for my taste, since I have never cried in front of anyone except my mother and Prim, but I let myself cry, I can't hold it in anymore and I just feel so safe around Gale. "I can't help feeling like she will and I won't be able to do anything about it!" I start sobbing now and my head falls to his chest. He runs his hands across my hair and cheek. "It's ok" he says softly "It's gonna be ok"


	3. the reaping

Gale's POV

I stand in front of the stage, awaiting my fate. I look over to Katniss and see the pain in her still red eyes from crying in the woods. She is obviously still thinking about Prim. Then I feel like that too. I can't help it, but I do and get really worried. Prim is so little and hates to hurt anything, there is no way she could last in the Games, the games where you kill to survive. Effie Trinket heads over to the girls bowl and pulls out a slip. "Primrose Everdeen." She says. My heart drops. I feel like a bomb just hit. I see Katniss try to run up to the stage screaming Prims' name. what happens next practically turns me to stone. "I volunteer!" she screams "I volunteer for Primrose Everdeen!" "I want to scream, to tell her she's making a mistake but I realize, she isn't. She has a chance to get out while Prim could die in the first day. I go up to the stage and pull Prim off of her and before I turn to leave I look at her. I try to tell her with my eyes that I don't like what she did but there is still hope. I turn off the stage and take Prim to her mother. "I'm sorry." I whisper to her before I leave. "Anyway, what is your name dearie?" Effie says in her high pitched Capitol tone "Katniss Everdeen" she says, her face stone. "Oh, I see, couldn't let your sister take all the glory from you huh?" she just looks at her feet. "OK then, well, let's get to the boys shall we?" she fished around the boys bowl then pulled out a slip. "Peeta Mellark" he stepped onto stage and took his place next to Katniss. They shook hands and were taken off.

I go to the justice building to see Katniss, maybe for the last time. 'No,' I think 'don't think like that. She will come home.' I wait in line behind her mother and Prim. "Prim," I call softly. She turns to me without saying a word. I kneel down so I can look at her and see that her eyes are red and puffy. "Katniss can get out OK?" I reassure "Gale I don't want her to go." She says, tears starting up again. I give her a hug and then they call them in "It'll be OK." I say as they go off.

When it's my turn I take a deep breath before I enter. "Gale!" she says as she runs to me and embraces me. When she pulls away I look at her eyes, her beautiful eyes, grey, like all those from the Seam. "I'm going to win this for you and for Prim! I will come back! I'll try my hardest, Gale, I swear!" she kisses me with a lot of force. "I love you" I say "I'll never forget you!" the peacekeepers tell me it's time to go and I leave, bidding her a last goodbye.


	4. on with the show

Katniss's POV

I'm on the train and even though I have far too many other things to worry about, all I can think of is Gale. He has always been there for me and now I will never see him again! "Come on, sweetheart," slurred Haymitch stumbling in my door, overly drunk "Time for dinner!" I reluctantly went to the dining area and sat down in a chair. I sit across from Peeta, my opponent. I finally get a good look at him and I remember, he saved my life! I can't handle it anymore, I excuse myself from the table without having a thing to eat and go straight to my room and plop on my bed. The bed is soft and the sheets are satin. I lay back and look at the ceiling. Then, pictures started coming up in my head, it seems like anything bad that has happened in my life (which is a lot) came up to the surface. I could see them all at once, it was driving me crazy! I need some fresh air and am about to get up when the last thing I see is an image of that night, the night Gale confessed his love for me, us kissing, the fire in the background, it was still so beautiful, but I must get up for some air! My mind is going crazy and I slip out into the main part of the train. I see Peeta sitting on a seat near a window and I go over to him. "Hey." I say "Hi" he says so soft I could barely hear it "Can't sleep?" I ask him, he laughs "No," he takes a deep breath "No, I can't sleep on the train that talking me to fight to the death" "Yeah well, I guess that was a stupid question." I say, laughing in return "I'm guessing you needed some space from your room?" "Yeah" he says. We talk about stupid things until I am too tired to stay out any longer and go to my bed and fall asleep.

Katniss's POV

We are in the Capitol and been shown to our rooms. I have been stripped of almost all the hair on my body. I lay in my bed for comfort and, surprisingly, it helps! I decide to change into pajamas and go to sleep. I am woken up out of the dream once again, even though this time it isn't by Buttercup (whom I would so rather be doing it now) but instead by Effie saying, "It's gonna be a big, big day!" I rise out of bed sluggishly and change into a blue t-shirt and jeans. I go down to breakfast and actually eat. Today is the day of our interviews with Ceaser Flickerman. The day goes by pretty slow, I had to learn how to walk in heels, which took almost two hours, and then I had to come with a strategy with Haymitch. I couldn't think of anything and his rude remarks weren't helping either. I went to bed, aggravated and all I wanted to do was be with Gale. I had the dream again, but this time it went spiraling! We were changed into a desert. I looked around, trying to find a way out but I couldn't. I turned back at Gale but he had transformed into a giant Cobra! I ran, and ran, and ran. All of a sudden I hit an invisible wall. The arena! I thought, I was in the arena, and it was a desert, and Gale was trying to kill me! "No! No!" I sat up. I could feel the sweat on my face and I got out of bed and into the shower. It was 6:30 when I got out so I got in another, small-scale outfit, since I know my prep team will be changing my outfit for the interview. And, they do. I am in a fiery red dress that comes just above my knees. I walk up to the side of the stage when I am done and see Peeta. I stand next to him and grab his arm for support. He looks down to me as I do and I tell him "I'm nervous!" he tells me it's ok and looks back at the man telling us what to expect. He rearranges us to be girl-boy according to district, 12 last of course. And then he gestures us to enter.

Gale POV

There she was, standing on the stage with 23 other people out to kill her! I barely paid any attention to the first eleven districts but when it gets to twelve, my head goes straight up. Katniss walks up to Ceaser. I can see that see is trying her best to look confident, but she's not fooling me, I can tell she's scared out of her wits. Then, before I realize it, her time is up! I was too busy thinking about how much I missed her and didn't get to hear her voice! Peeta is next and I decide to listen just because he is the son of the man I bought the bread from the day of the reaping, the last day I saw Katniss. Then I hear it, unmistakable and unforgettable "she came here with me" he was talking about Katniss! He was in love with Katniss! No! He can't have her, not like this and not when she is mine! I see her face as they show it on the camera, her reaction, blushing! How can this be? Did she secretly love him? My mind gets wrapped up in this so I go to my room.

Katniss POV

What just happened? Peeta confessed to being in love with me and I freak out! I kinda hate him because I'm sure it looks like I'm blushing, even though I am just turning red with fury! Poor Gale! He must be upset and it's all that boy's fault! He did this, but why I need to know

We get to the building and I push him and he falls against a vase and breaks it. "Why, Peeta? Why would you do that to me?" I ask, not caring who comes over "Haymitch told me it'd be a good idea to get sponsors!" he answered "That doesn't make it a good idea! Do you ever think there might be someone at home for me? How they might feel now because of it?" "You know what, Katniss? No I didn't, I did not think you did and honestly, I don't care! I want to win these things ok! And if I have to say that I love you than god dammit I will!" I lose it! I go to my Capitol room and just strip off my dress, left in my underwear, and try to sleep since the Games start tomorrow.


	5. let the games begin

Katniss POV

I am there. At the games, on my plate looking at the treasures in the cornucopia. I look at Peeta but all of a sudden, his face is replaced by Gale's. Even a few hundred feet away, I can make out his face in all of its perfectness. Gale's face! His head shakes in disgust. It must be because of what Peeta said I want to go over there and apologize but then the bell rings, and I am sidetracked, I manage to grab a backpack near me and avoid getting hit with a knife while I run to the woods behind me.

Gale POV

And there it is, the first attempt to kill her! Why did she have to volunteer? Why did Prim's name get picked? I look at the large, buff boys from 1, 2, and3, then there is the giant from eleven! What is she going to do? Why do I have to watch this? It is really torture for me and adds to the list of reasons I hate the Capitol. Then I get weak, I only talked about that in the woods with Katniss! I might not be able to again! I want to cry but I can't, I have to be strong for my brothers.

Gale POV

There she is, with Peeta, I get a little better when she refuses to look at him naked. Maybe she doesn't like him after all! But maybe it just stops at not wanting to see people naked, she never did. Oh great! Now I think she does again!

-later

No! She kissed him! It looked so real that I can't convince myself it was fake. Of course it's real! She can escape from the hell-hole with him! She'll forget about me- another kiss! This can't be happening! I love her! She loves me! Could she really just forget about me? No, the Capitol must have brainwashed her! There's no way she could just forget about US is there? Thankfully the camera's go to Cato and what's left of his crew and I can relax!

I walk down the school hallway. I'm a senior here. I look around and see Jarcy Horft. I recognize her even though I have never talked to her. She is Peeta's best friend so I go up to see how she's doing. "Hey, Jarcy" "Hi, Gale, what do you want?" she asked gloomily "I wanted to see how you were holding up, you know, with Peeta gone and all." "I'm fine. How are you? I know you and Katniss were dating and all, must be even worse!" "I'm… holding up. You're right it's really hard" I say. Yes, it's really hard to see my girlfriend kissing another guy when it is quite possible that he could kill her at any moment, having the last of her! Without me being able to have a proper goodbye. "I'm really sorry you know, you must hate her and Peeta, I mean, her and Peeta!" she said as if reading my mind. "I gotta get to class, bye!" I said going off. I was mad, I needed her back and Peeta could take her away from me!

Back at home, we were being forced to watch more of the games which I'm actually happy about, I want to see what's going on with those two, since I know she isn't dead (they tell us at school when someone dies) "Maybe they drifted apart and aren't lovey-dovey anymore" I think while they show videos of the girl from district 5. Then they go to them and, well, I was wrong dead wrong! They are getting out of bed, well, out of the cave and who knows what happened while I was gone! I want to scream at the television, as if that will help, to bring Katniss back to me. I keep watching and, to no avail, she stays with Peeta.

**Just so you guys know, I won't be describing the Games in detail just little tidbits when necessary**


	6. jealosy

Katniss POV

I need to head off to the lake with Peeta. We are quickly running out of water so we need to replenish our supply. His leg is still badly hurt so I have to carry him most of the way, even though he is constantly trying to do it himself and spare me the trouble. It's a long walk, so I try to think of home and then it hits my heart like a ton of bricks. What if it was Gale her or even if he was just hurt this way at home, would I be able to save him? If we were out in the woods and I accidently shot him with my bow, he is at least fifty pounds heavier than Peeta and its hard enough to carry him! If I couldn't save him, what would I do? I would hate myself, that's what! It was all my fault! It's my fault Peeta got slashed by Cato, he was protecting me- Peeta fell, I guess I wasn't concentrating and lost my grip. As I get down to help him up, I see his face again, Gale's face, handsome as can be, looking right into my eyes! I lean in, felling his warm breath on my chin and my lips just touch his. I am trying to be gentle, knowing that he is hurt. He moves his hand on the back of my head and pulls me further in and I give no resistance. Our lips are now pressed together hard. I back out for air and see the mistake I've done, this is Peeta, not Gale! What have I done? I can't imagine what he's thinking right now, I mean, could he see my situation? Could he know I could see his face at the moment? No! He couldn't and I feel crushed but, I want more. I want to feel his hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair. It really felt like Gale and I can't help but remember that night where we first kissed. This was so much like that! I decide we should move on and we do, I try not to think of Gale so that Peeta doesn't fall again, I want to make it to the lake, to get these stupid games over with!

Gale POV

When Cato came running at them I'm sure my heart skipped a beat. He seemed like he would kill them by just running them over! Then I saw them! The mutts, the wolf-like dogs the Capitol made to get the games over with. She and Peeta run to the cornucopia but Peeta can't get up with his severed leg. 'Yes!' I think 'He will be killed by those vicious creatures and Katniss will be back with me, safe and sound!' but then she is helping him up and then, he is. The cameras show Cato slowly getting up, coming at them! The next thing I know, Katniss is pushing him off to the mutts to claw and eat at. I try to not pay attention to what happens next, since I'm sure it will just be them kissing at their success. After a few minutes, I look back seeing them back-to-back, about to swallow something. "Mom?" I ask "Nightlock" is all she says back, her eyes wide in fear. It's all I need, I start screaming going around the house. She is going to die! She could've lived if she just killed him and been over with and come back but now she's going to be gone in a matter of seconds. "Gale!" I hear my mother shout. I'm sure it's just to calm down, but I go anyway. And just in time, there she is, washing her mouth out, she isn't dead! "The gamemaker said they could both live!" my mother said happily. I feel so happy at the news!

Katniss POV

They take me and Peeta up in a hovercraft and immediately begin to try and fix him. I feel so upset because this is all my fault! How could I let him defend me like that? I scream his name so they can hopefully let me see him and say I'm sorry, he deserves at least that. The next thing I know I am in a hospital bed. I have so many thoughts going through my head right now that I think I could just burst into tears. Then, a feeling hits me hard, like I have to do it, for Gale, our future. I need to kill Peeta! I grab a needle filled with some strange liquid that I don't know the name of, mom never had anything that fancy. 'Mom!' I think. What would she think of me if I did this, I killed someone outside of the arena. She would think I was crazy, put me in some kind of home in the capitol and wait for me to rot there. I drop the syringe and lay on the floor crying softly, even when I can't see anyone, I'm sure there will be someone and I don't want to look weak.


	7. what happens when your not there

Gale POV

I haven't seen her in weeks and they won't give me any updates about her. I feel dead inside. I want to see her face, hear her voice and kiss her lips. He was at school and everyone was talking about the games. This wasn't typical but today it is since this is the first time in many of their lives that someone from 12 has won the games, and the first time in everyone's lives that two have won! Jarcy Hoft comes up to me, looking worried. I can't understand why since her best friend has survived the games! "Gale," she starts "What?" I respond, accidently hostile "Uh, look, I feel really bad for you." Bad for me? Why does she feel bad for me? I will get my girlfriend back too! "Why?" is all I ask "Well, isn't it obvious?" she asks but I don't understand what she means "What do you mean? I mean, Peeta's the one who's hurt, your boyfriends gonna be just fine!" I reply "Friend!" she replies hastily "Sorry, Friend! So why do you feel sorry for me?" "Because, Gale! You haven't had any real sympathy from anyone about Katniss" she says, then adds "-and Peetas'… situation" "I-I had my mom" I choke out, not wanting my voice to crack. "Yeah, so you had no support." This makes me smile a little and I don't hold it back. "I feel really bad for not being there for you. I knew what you were going through and I just- I was selfish and only wanted comfort for myself! But I realized that and I want to apologize!" "Wow, it only took you 'till the games were done" he said, slightly annoyed "I'm sorry, Gale!" "Look, Jarcy, I see where you're coming from, but I just don't want to deal with it right now!" "Gale!" she said with tears in her voice "No!" "Please!" she said, starting to cry now "I-I can't" my voice cracked and I looked away, as if that would reverse my embarrassment. "Gale I-"she stopped. Then, she lunged towards me, pressing her lips hard on mine and wrapping her arms around my neck. I couldn't register what was happening, it all happened so fast but, within seconds, I manage to push her off of me. "What the hell, Jarcy!" I screamed tears were streaming down her face and I feel a small twinge of guilt hit me. I brush it aside and look at her, waiting for an answer "I-I don't know, I just- I don't know!" she was sobbing now. I didn't want her to be humiliated so I took her to a supply closet near us. When I turned back around from closing the door, she kissed me again, I could feel the tears on her face and felt so sorry for her but pulled away again "What is this about?" I demanded "I love you, Gale!" I stand shocked for just a moment when I say "No, Jarcy! You are weak! It's OK, Peeta's going to come back and you'll be ok! That's why you're like this! You don't love me, you're worried about Peeta!" I try to console her "No, Gale, I do love you just believe me, please!" "No!" I shout "I love Katniss, I can't do that to her." I say more calmly, as if I'm reassuring myself. Jarcy composes herself a bit better and says "Think about it, Gale. If she loved you, she wouldn't have kissed Peeta 38 times!" "38 times?" I said under my breath "You love Peeta!" I shout "No! You, Gale, you!" "No, you counted how many times they kissed, no one does that unless they love someone!" then more quietly I say "I know." "Please, Gale" she begins with sobs infiltrating her voice "Don't leave me! Katniss left you, and, admit it, you hate it!" "Shut up!" I scream "I could never hate her! You don't know anything!" "Yes I do… I know you want me!'


	8. what will happen next

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a bit, been busy writing and forgot to turn in what I had for a chapter, I was reminded by a review telling me to update soon (hint hint) hope you like this chapter!

Gale POV

She hurt me. She said the things that could make me break and form to whatever she wanted. She wasn't entirely right though. I didn't want her, but Katniss hurt me and left me feeling lonely with a giant hole in my chest. I wanted to give into her but I knew it was wrong. I couldn't sever my relationship with /Katniss. I left immediately and went home. I couldn't bear to even think about Jarcy so I stormed in my room and just screamed all the curse words I knew to her even though she wasn't there. I did this until I fell asleep on my floor.

Katniss POV

I was on the train ready to come home, to be with Gale. There were just 2 hours 'till I could see him and, for the first time in weeks, be happy. The thought raged across my mind and I couldn't eat dinner. I sat by the window, trying to figure out where we were, trying to recognize some of the districts to see where we are. It's kinda like a countdown for me, and, looking out, it made me feel calm. I eventually fell asleep at the ledge. When I woke up, I was in my bed, changed into pajamas, and laying on top of the sheets that were so soft. I go out to see what awaits me for breakfast, since I didn't eat dinner and I'm starving! "I'm guessed your bed was more comfortable than the windowsill." Said Peeta, walking into the room behind me. I turn around quickly to discover him smiling at me "Thanks?" I say, unsure how to make the situation. I didn't mind if he carried me to bed, but the thought that he had changed my clothes made me uncomfortable. I hardly wanted Gale to change my clothes. I sat down and put some eggs and bacon and toast on my plate. Peeta sat next to me. He put his hand on top of mine. I flinched, then pulled away and put it in my lap. "Katniss," he began "You should know that this really isn't my fault." "Not your fault! This is completely you fault! You made me do all that just to stay alive!" I said, my voice rising drastically. "Well it sure seemed like it was more than to stay alive, Katniss!" his voice reaching mine. A little piece of me breaks inside. "I-I- I was thinking about someone else." I say, even though it doesn't sound true. "Really?" "Yes!" my voice cracks. "So you were just imagining kissing someone else while we were kissing?" his voice now in a loud yell "Yes I was! Because I didn't want you to say you loved me in the first place but you did and made me do all of that!" I say, holding back tears "Well what about right before the games started, when you looked at me." He began "Your face changed." He said more gently "It was filled with longing, desire, and then it was filled with sorrow. How can you explain that?" "I saw his face, on yours, then you shook your head and it made me think about how he was disappointed in me for looking like I was blushing at the interviews. By the way, Peeta, I was red with rage, not love!" I explained angrily "Katniss-"he said "Come here, closer."


	9. whats wrong with Peeta

Katniss POV

I can't breathe. Peeta has plunged his face into mine before I could realize it, kissing me intensely. I can smell liquor on his breath and know he must be drunk. I try to push him away, but he is strong and I can't do anything. My feet are under the table so I can't do anything with them, and he is holding down my arms at my side. I can't tell if it is by accident or if he purposely did that so I had no chance of escape. I try again to escape his grasp, but I fail and he just adds more force each time. He stands me up from the chair with so much force that I swear my feet left the ground. He started leading me to his cabin on the train. This is my chance, maybe my last chance to get away from this drunken maniac! As I try to run away, he picks me off the ground. I can't believe that he was able to do that with his new leg, but he does. As we reach the door, he pushes me against it and continues to kiss me with as much force as he can. I struggle to get away but he opens the door and I fall back. He picks me up off the floor and drops me on the bed with him immediately on top of me. It doesn't help my case that I'm still in my pajamas and he slips off my pants so easily. Before he pulled off my shirt, he slips his tongue into my mouth. I realize this really is my chance! I manage to bite his tongue and he pulls away immediately. "Ow! Dammit Katniss! Ow! Crap! I'm bleeding!" he yells. I run to my room across the hall and lock the door behind me. I gasp, now being the only real time I had to breathe, and lie on my bed with my knees to my chest. It's hard for me to wrap my head around what just happened. I never knew Peeta could be so brutal, he was always so kind and gentle. Could a drink really do that to him? I lie there thinking about this for about a half an hour until there is a loud knocking at the door. I'm slightly worried that it's Peeta but I get up and head to the door anyway. I open the door slightly and, it is. "Katniss-" he began roughly as I stand there with a blank expression on my face, waiting for him to apologize. "I do love you" he continues "So why don't you love me?" I stand there, unmoving. "Katniss!" he says as he moves towards me, but I put my arms out to stop him from coming any closer. "Katniss fucking Everdeen! Answer me!" he says but when I don't reply, he grabs my arms and squeezes them, hard. It hurts and I can't get free at first as he is squeezing harder every second. I build up enough anger, not just at Peeta, but at Haymitch as well, since that's where he must have gotten the drinks. I burst out of his grasp and storm down the hall until I am at another door, Haymitchs. I slam open the door with so much force that it comes back and almost hits me if I hadn't stopped it with my hand. "So now it's ok to give a minor a drink?" I scream. His eyes are looking at me wide, shocked by my sudden anger. "W-whatdaya mean?" he slurred "I know you gave Peeta booze, Haymitch!" "So! You gotta live a little, explore the wonders of life!" "Oh, well I must have got the 'wonders of life' a wring impression when he tried to rape me!" at this his eyes open even wider, almost like he was snapped out of his drunkenness. "What?" "You heard me! He tried to rape me, Haymitch!" "What- what happened?" I take a deep breath before I begin.


	10. the fight

Katniss POV

"PEETA!" Haymitch screamed at the top of his lungs going towards his room. I can hear him kick open the door. They argue for what seems like hours, but in reality is only a minute. Then I hear a sound of glass shattering and I run to the door, afraid one of them are hurt. When I enter, I see Haymitch with what looks like a shattered vase at his feet and blood in his hands. "Haymitch!" I shriek "It's OK, sweetheart, I'll be fine." He said, with anger still in his eyes. "Haymitch." I say quieter, but my voice still cracks. I don't want anyone else being hurt because of me. "Listen, sweetheart, just go back to your room and sleep, we'll be home in an hour." He tries "No, you can't get hurt anymore, not because of me." But Haymitch wins over, he looks at me and with what seems like unspoken communication between us. He wants me to leave, let him do this in peace, he wants to help me and I'm holding him back. Without saying another word, I walk out, but I don't go to my room, I stand outside the door, my ear to the wall. I can just make then out saying, "It's your fault, Haymitch!" I didn't force you to drink! You did that on your own!" "One, you knew I would say yes! I was in the Hunger Games for Christ's sake! And two, I wasn't talking about that." "Well what were you talking about, may I ask?" "She hated me ever since the interviews because you told me to tell them I love her!" "You told me you did and I figured out a way to use it to our advantage!" "If I was going to tell her I would've but I wanted to do it in private!" "Then why didn't you?" "Because she has a boyfriend!" then he lowers his voice "And I might've ruined it for them." "How?" "Because she was kissing me half the time, Haymitch!" his voice risen again. "I know I'd be pissed if I were him! There really isn't a reason he shouldn't be." "Get over it, Peeta! They will be fine, the point is that you two are alive because of that! I never thought that you would repay her by trying to have sex with her! Like you said, she has a boyfriend!" "I was drunk!" "You didn't see me doing that any did you?" "No! But first of all, I wouldn't want to see you and second, you've been a drunk for 24 years! I'm not that old!" "Well, let me assure you that I didn't." "You also barely left your house, Haymitch! And, like I told you, I love her anyway!" "When you love someone you don't do that! When you love someone you don't drink! Whe-" "When you love someone but they love someone else you do! In fact you do a lot and when you're drunk that happens. I- I couldn't help it Haymitch." I could hear him starting to cry and I felt bad. He loved me and I've treated him like it was all fake just to get sympathy. It was real for him. I resist the urge to burst in the door because I don't want them to know I'd been listening the whole time. After a few minutes of silence Haymitch says "You've got to fix this." "She'll never forgive me." "You've got to try." I run back to my room just in case he would come and I don't want to be out there when he does. After I get in my room and he doesn't show up for a minute, I decide that I should pack up my things because we are going to be in 12 soon. Just as I am zipping up the bag, I hear a knock on the door, mot the same one from earlier, but a gentle knock. "Come in." I say and Peeta walks in the door "Hey." I say, my breath shorting from fear that he hasn't completely recovered from the alcohol "Hey." He responds. We sit in silence for a moment then he blurts out "I am so, so, so, so sorry! I feel horrible and I know you'll hate me forever but I didn't really know what I was doing and now you'll hate me forever!" I laugh a little just because it repeated that last part, but I'm sure I sounded cruel because of it. "I couldn't hate you… forever." He lets out a small sad smile "I don't love you though, Peeta. No matter how drunk one of us is." His head goes down as I say this. "Peeta, sit down." I say sheepishly and he sits on my bed next to me. "Katniss-" I stop him but before I can say anything the train comes to a halt and I look out the window to see out station, home!


	11. will he forgive

Gale POV

I am conflicted. I am happy that Katniss is back but I am sad and angry because she's got to know that I am now her 'cousin' on account of the Capitol. As my family and I walk up to the station to greet her, am feel semi-relieved that her mother is breaking the news "Hey!" She says, "Aren't you happy to see your cousins?" I can see her eyes as they look at me in despair and longing as she heard the news. After she says hello to everyone and gives a few kisses to Peeta, which fills me with despair, she goes to her new house in Victors Village. We have been let out of work today, I am working in the mines since I have turned 18 and it is mandatory if you don't already have a job. I go back to my house and go to sleep. It has been a hectic day and it has tired me out. The next morning I head to her house. The problem is, I head to her old house. I don't realize it until I knock on the door and no one answers so I look inside to find it empty of almost everything. I take a few steps back to look at the house, and then I remember that she now lives in Victors Village. I turn to leave then turn around when I hear a squeaking in the floorboards. They are too loud to be from Buttercup, whom I know comes here often. The door opens and I am happy to see Katniss coming out of it. "Katniss" I rejoice "I didn't know you were here." "Then why are you here?" "I can't just say that I thought she still lived here, that would sound stupid. "I- uh," I give in "I forgot you moved." "Oh!" she laughed. She hadn't laughed for a long time, it sounded glorious! "I came down here to see if you wanted to go hunting." I said, filling the silence "Gale, of course I want to hunt, are you insane?" I realize that it was a stupid question but I forget about it with a small chuckle and a shake of my head. We walk up to the fence, make sure it isn't on, even though after the games it never is-almost like we used up all the electricity we could have. When we hear that it isn't on, we duck under and head out. First I check my snares as Katniss looks over the berries. We don't talk much and it is strangely awkward and I think I know why but I push it aside for now and we continue looking for game. We are leaving and a good distance from the fence. I feel the feeling again, especially since we are again not talking. I take Katniss's face in my hands and kiss her. "I had to do that just one more time. Ju-just go back to your little boyfriend." "Peeta isn't my boyfriend, Gale, you are!" she insisted. "It sure didn't seem like that on TV! You had your hands all over him, and so did he." "Gale-" her voice cracks and I see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes "He- he's nothing to me, Gale, please know that." I can hear the desperation in her voice but I can't give in, at least not without an explanation. "I stand by my statement." I say firmly "Gale." She starts for me but I take one large step back and she stops. The tears are coming out and I can tell she's making no effort to conceal them. "Tell me why, Katniss." "I don't love him." Is all she says "What do you mean by that?" I ask, confused why she put so much emphasis on 'him'. She doesn't answer and looks down at the ground "If you want me to believe you then you have to give an explanation, for me." "I don't love him." She says again. It's obvious she won't tell me, so I try to make sense of what she's saying. 'She doesn't love him' I think. I gasp a small gasp, but it is barely audible and she doesn't notice. "Peeta loves you." I say, my voice sounding sheepish "Gale!" she bursts into tears "It's true?" I say, wondering why I'm so confused by it, he always looked at her. I didn't notice until we started dating but he did. She is crying a lot now and has nothing to lean on, since I won't offer my chest to her and a tree wouldn't help at all, I see her knees start to shake but I don't help, I just sit there with my arms crossed, I kinda hate myself for it but she recovers without falling. "And if you supposedly don't love him, do you like him?" "No!" she practically screams it. "Then what was with all the kissing?" I ask, my voice elevating. "Survival!" she responds in between cries "It didn't seem like it was just about survival, Katniss." I say quietly "Gale, I'll explain," she began, composing herself to stop crying for a bit "But you can't interrupt me, just let me talk, OK?" "Fine" "I'll start at the interview, when he said he loved me, I didn't blush," I scoffed and she gave me a semi-evil look "I was mad, Gale, my cheeks were turning pink because I knew you were watching and I got embarrassed at I thought that, well, THIS would happen! Then at the games, I kept seeing your face on his. You know what? That first really intimate kiss, before we got to the lake, that was the first kiss I saw your head on him, the rest were fake and meaningless, I swear! I just couldn't stop feeling guilty after that. I am so sorry, Gale, for hurting you like that! Please, please forgive me!" I look down, I really don't know what to say, it sounded sincere but I couldn't stop thinking about all those kisses. "I forgive you." I say quietly, just loud enough so she can hear me. "Oh, Gale!" she said, flinging herself in my arms. I didn't kiss her because it still feels weird to do but the important thing is that I forgave her and she was back.


	12. back to the woods

Katniss POV

I can't stop being happy after what happened with Gale. He forgave me after all those times with Peeta, even a few right in his face when we got home! I went to my old house to change out of my clothes and into my uncomfortable fancy one and head off for Victors Village. When I get home mom tells me that Prim is asleep and it is only then that I notice how dark it is outside. It must be at least 8:00 and mother is clearly worried. "What were you doing out that late? I was about to send a search warrant!" she teased "I was hunting." I say "You never stay out that late! What really happened?" "I was fixing things with Gale." You- what were you doing, exactly?" she pried "Oh, mom no! We were just talking, I was getting him to forgive me about Peeta!" "Oh thank goodness!" she said, letting out a large breath. "OK, well I think I'm just going to go to sleep on that note. Love you, mom" I said, kissing her cheek and heading to my room. In my room I feel like I can think freely, but that just it, I can only think freely, I can talk, the people in the Capitol could hear me since I'm sure there are microphones in the walls, even if there aren't, it's for good measure. I start thinking about that first day with Gale, when we had our first kiss. I was going to do something with that memory and I am sure he will like it. The next day I head out to the woods. Gale doesn't have to work today because there is supposed to be heavy rains today and, ever since the day Gale and my fathers died in the mines because of that, they have made extra precautions to that and more, so he will be free today. I filled my game bag with about 15 candles and a match box. I go under the fence and out to the cabin. Luckily it isn't raining yet so I am undisturbed so far. I go inside and light the candles around the entire room then I light the fireplace. I hope the rain doesn't start and put it out, oh well, if it does I still have the candles. I run outside, through the forest and out in the streets. I run to Gales' house and knock on the door, trying to catch my breath. Hazelle opens the door "Hello, sweetie" she chirps "Can Gale come out, please?" I ask still catching my breath but it is mostly under control. I added the 'please' because politeness floats well with her. "Of course. Gale! Come out here!" she yells into a closed door. Moments later Gale comes out of the door. "Hey." I say, my breath almost normal "Hey." He replies "I want you to come with me somewhere." "Where?" "It's a surprise, can you just come please?" "Fine." He says, grabbing a coat from inside what must be his room and comes out. "Now that my mom can't hear us can you tell me?" "No! I meant it when I said it was a surprise, I wasn't just keeping it from your mom." I laugh. We go into the woods and he asks me "What did you find a good hunting spot?" "Not exactly" I say, trying to hide the smile that so desperately wants to escape onto my lips. We reach just outside the cabin. "Katniss…" he says both curiously and knowingly. "Shhh!" I play "It's a secret!" I laugh and walk a little bit faster, letting him try to keep up with me. As I reach the door I gesture for him to come closer. Just as he is about to catch me I open the door and slip inside in one quick motion. I quickly rush to the opposite wall and lean casually against it as he walks in. his expression brightens as his face darkens, as the change from daylight to candle light engulfs him. "Katniss," he says, almost mesmerized. "It's beautiful." He continued looking all around. I moved closer to him and grabbed his hands. I led him closer to the fireplace slowly and gently. My arms wrapped around his neck as I stepped closer to him. His arms went around my waist and yet again pulled me closer. I lay my head on his chest and, even though there is no music, we move like we're dancing.

Gale POV

I started to dance with her and, it, it just felt right. Her being close to me here, I didn't want to leave. I've known for a long time that I could never have the kind of relationship I have with her with any of the other girls and I know that I could never do what I did with them to her. It would break me inside to feel like I was hurting her. I brought her closer to me and rested my head on hers. "Katniss." I said "I love you, Gale." She interrupted. It was then that I realized this was the first time she had said that to me. "I love you to." I smiled lightly feeling very happy. She took her head off my chest and pushed her lips onto mine. "I will always love you." She told me "Forever" I returned her talk with another kiss.

**Hey, I know it's kind of a mushy way to end it but I couldn't think of much else to do with it.**

**Wanna start a new story please send me ideas that could help C:**


End file.
